With the development of wireless communication technology, frequency spectrum resources are increasingly strained. In practical use, the resource utilization ratio of the allocated authorized frequency spectrum is generally not high. Therefore, cognitive radio technique is widely used currently to improve the actual utilization ratio of the frequency spectrum. Although the introduction of the cognitive radio technique may improve the problem of shortage of spectrum resources, signals transmitted from a cognitive user (a secondary user in a secondary system, SU) may disturb a primary user (PU) in the same frequency band, since different modulated signals are transmitted in the same frequency band. Hence, a cognitive system algorithm core server has to be established to use an advanced cognitive algorithm to determine available frequency spectrum for each cognitive user (e.g. operating frequency, transmitting power), thereby ensuring the normal communication of the primary user. For example, as for the frequency spectrum resource in the broadcast television spectrum bands, a television user is an authorized primary user, and a user who uses the frequency band for communication, such as a WIFI user, is a secondary user. It should be ensured that the usage of the spectrum resources in the broadcast television spectrum bands by the WIFI user does not harm the television user. However, when the position of the secondary user changes, the existing cognitive algorithm usually needs to reconfigure the usage of the frequency spectrum of all the cognitive users to make it meet the disturbance tolerance of the primary user, which leads to lower allocative efficiency of the wireless communication system.